


That's not proper

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: A prim and proper adviser winds up in the Underground. It's confusing enough being in the mountain, but then he has to deal with a version of himself....and that other him's brother?! Talk about complicated





	1. Prelude

The castle was quiet today. The two royal children had passed away, the human first and soon after the royal heir to the throne. Moving his hands silently he ignored the reflection in front of himself as he adjusted some of the gear that was along his right arm. If he were to keep up appearances today, he had to make sure he could move both his arms. Flexing his fingers, he felt the all familiar twinge of pain that came when he moved his right arm at all. Sighing he decided that was as close as he would get and started to dress himself. Now his eye lights met the ones in front of him. 

He buttoned the shirt slowly, letting his normally unused hand get used to movement as he made sure he didn’t skip or miss button the shirt. Once it was on correctly he stepped into his slacks, and made sure the suspenders were on his shoulders. Then a zip and a button latter and he was looking at himself judgmentally. Normally this is where he stopped when he dressed himself. The shirts were always a shade of blue, and he would often roll his sleeves to his elbows. Today though, he had promised to look his best.

Sighing the short skelton moved from the mirror and went to a chest nearby. Opening it he stared at the formal jacket that he almost never had to wear. Though he was the royal advisor, he often got away without looking very fancy. Today was sort of special...it was the funeral after all, and he had to look nice for it, even if he didn’t want to. Rubbing his face with another sigh, he lifted out the jacket and the ascot like scarf he would need to wear. First he slipped on the jacket, adjusting it with a few deft tugs. Then he picked up the scarf and went back to the mirror.

Huffing he fiddled with it, trying to get it to look proper until his right hand hurt too much to bother. Oh well, Toriel would likely fix it anyways. A small smile tugged at his mouth at the thought as he went to get his shoes on. They were black like his slacks and he could easily slip them onto his feet. Socks or no socks, he never had to mess with the laces. For this he was grateful. Standing he ran his hands over himself, then left the room. Once in the hall he walked formally towards the throne room. Hands behind his back, which was straight as he strode from his quarters. 

His expression was neutral, and he gave polite nods to monsters who passed him by. Most knew him, and gave nods back, while making sure he had plenty of room to walk. Not that he needed so much room, he was one of the smaller monsters in the castle. It was just good manners. The skeleton was respected, and that was just them showing it. Inwardly he sighed. Sometimes he wished he could just be a normal monster, and not part of the royal court. At the same time though...he loved his job. The King and Queen were quite accommodating of his slight disability...and slight stature. 

The skeleton reached the throne room, by now his bad arm was throbbing, but he ignored it. Inside he saw the King and Queen. Both towered over him, and both were goat monsters...boss monsters. A rare breed, and now there were only two of them. It was disheartening really...to lose both the royal children in one fell swoop. The shorter monster halted in front of their thrones, bowing deeply to them. “my queen, my king.” he said in his low voice, ignoring a twinge of pain in his chest. Honestly he was used to pain, his small body always had twinges and aches. It was to be expected since he only had one hp to his name. Sometimes he also got sick, but he always worked through it. The royal family needed his support….especially now. 

“Sans….” it was the Queen who spoke first. He straightened, his name being said releasing him from his bow. His gaze went to her first as well. Sadness was in her gaze, and he couldn’t blame her. His gaze moved to the King...he looked even worse than the Queen. Sans clenched his hands together tighter, and then looked right in between the two. “please tell me how i might be of service on this most tragic day.” he didn’t have to ask of course, they normally told him his daily tasks without him having to even leave his quarters.

That was on a normal day. Today was certainly not that. In his vision he saw the Queen look to the King, who was just staring at the ground in grim silence. Sans’ soul ached to see the warm and friendly man be in such a state. The Queen sighed and looked to him “Our Advisor...no our friend. We only ask that you stand at our sides and provide support with your presence” Sans felt a pang go through his chest. Normally he would have to help with the people who would come for advice from the royal pair. Or do paper work. 

Today he was just asked to stand. Between his King and Queen. “of course” he bowed deep again, mostly to hide a wince as his soul continued to hurt. This was a new pain, but he would ignore it the best he could the way he did all his other physical troubles. The skeleton straightened when he heard the Queen rise. Then the King followed, the two entwining their arms together as they walked out of the throne room. The funeral was to be held in the courtyard out front. Sans followed a few paces behind. 

They walked through a golden hall, some named it the judgement hall. Sans wanted to laugh at that. All that happened here was that he sometimes interviewed those that would go forward into the throne room. He was not necessarily judging them...he just wanted to be sure that the King and Queen were not overburdened by those who came in. If the matter was trifle enough, he would handle it himself before turning the monster away. No need to bother the royalty if it wasn’t something major after all. Sans started to slow as they met the halfway point of the hall. It was a rather lengthy thing, and for some reason he was feeling more physically strained than normal right now.

It was likely because of the event they were going to. Or because he was dressed more formally, or maybe even because he had to use his right arm for once. The short skeleton did his best not to lag too far behind, but the two goat monsters could walk quite a bit faster than he could himself. As these thoughts passed he felt a shift. The light seemed to blare into his eyes and he stumbled, giving a involuntary grunt. He ended up leaning against one of the pillars that lined the hall. His posture changed against his will. A hand going to his head as his back slouched forward. His vision was black and the sound around him faded for what he felt like were only a few moments.   
Then a rush of magic, and his vision came back. He blinked at the ceiling, not recalling falling over. Then he saw that the Queen was giving him healing. That was no good. Sans moved his good hand over hers, and he tried to say something. It was like trying to force rocks down his throat. He grimaced, his hand flinching over hers. What was wrong with him? Another figure caught his notice. The King...a hand over his mouth and worry on his face. No...not good. They shouldn’t be worrying about him, this was the day they were supposed to mourn their children in front of the other monsters. Sans tried to talk again, to say he was fine, but only a rasp came out.

His vision was leaving again, he vaguely heard the Queen say something...but he couldn’t make it out. Everything was wobbly, and he felt like he was sinking, though he was sure that his body hadn’t moved one bit. Darkness swallowed his vision, and sound left his world. 

===

Today was a sad day. The Queen looked to her King once again as they waited on their advisor to arrive. Her husband was staring at the ground, grimly denying his tears passage from his eyes. Though they were supposed to mourn, they were also supposed to still be proper. They were King and Queen after all. Even when their children died, they were to look like they always did. Sighing she looked forward. She wished their advisor would get here soon, but knew it was hard for him to get ready when he had to wear that special gear on his right arm so he could move it.

Toriel had never asked the short skeleton what had happened to his arm, and he had never given the information voluntarily. The goat monster would feel sorry for the short skeleton, but he never complained, and did his job loyally. There were days where she could tell that he didn’t feel his best, yet he still worked. It was rather amazing really, that he moved past his own troubles to help them out. Her thoughts were broken as she felt his presence enter the room.

He was dressed more formally than normal today, and was walking more properly as well. She could tell right away that he wasn’t comfortable...even before he bowed deeply in front of them. All she could do was say his name so he wouldn’t have to stayed bowed down. When he asked what he could do for them on this day, she felt like she would cry. Their advisor shouldn’t have to do so much for them. So she had said that him just standing with them would be enough. He said that was understood, and he bowed again. She spotted a look of pain, but said nothing as she stood.

So today was a day where he wasn’t feeling his best. Yet he was still here, and still willing to be by their sides today. Toriel looked to Asgore who stood and looked to her with the barest of nods. He had noticed as well. Together they silently agreed not to say anything to the shorter monster, and after the funeral he could rest. It was the least they could do for him on this sad day. That decided, they started down the hall towards the courtyard. She knew some called it the judgement hall, and knew why it was called that. It was another example of how Sans gave his all for them. 

Honestly they did not show their appreciation to him enough. That would need to change, and soon. As they walked, she didn’t notice how his steps slowed behind...and had almost missed him grunting, if it had not echoed. Turning her head, she gasped as she saw Sans falling to the floor. In a rush of movement, she ran to him, her soul pounding. They had already lost their children, she would NOT have them lose their trusty advisor as well! The Queen reached the small skeleton, rolling him to his back.

Sans looked...well like death. Toriel started healing him, and he opened his eyes soon after, seeming disoriented as he looked to her. His hand went to hers, and he seemed to try and speak, but instead he grimaced, his hand twitching on top of hers. Asgore came over, gaining the small skeletons attention...the poor thing tried to talk again, but only a harsh rasp came out. Was he trying to calm their worries? He had always been the type to say he was fine when he was clearly not. Again he was just doing his job...and to him that meant they shouldn’t be worried about him.

These thoughts were broken as the advisors eye lights rolled up and his body started to shake and jitter. “Sans!” she moved her hands, keeping his head still as the seizure made his bones rattle. A bit of magic drizzled out of his mouth in a frothy foam as well. Her soul pulsed with worry as the attack seemed to drag on until his body was finally still, his eyes sliding closed and his body going limp. Toril did a check on him and gasped.

SANS  
LV 1  
HP 0.3  
ATK 1  
* close to falling

“Oh dear…” she looked to Asgore, who just looked back with worry. This had never happened before. Sure Sans had gotten sick, but it hadn’t presented itself in this way before. Asgore just shook his head, showing that he wasn’t sure what to do. Toriel sighed and looked at the passed out monster. She wiped away the magic on his face, then stood. She and her husband still had to appear in the courtyard. Sans would have to be taken care of by someone else. Just as she was about to call on someone a flash of magical energy filled the room, causing her to block her gaze...she was aware of Asgore doing the same. 

When the light faded, and they uncovered their eyes, there wasn’t a monster on the ground anymore. Sans was gone….


	2. Welcome to Underfell

Sans had been messing with the machine for longer than he could really remember. All the resets didn’t help any either. Mostly from Flowey ‘saving’ people, but it was real annoying when any work he had finished wasn’t there the next time he came down to the basement lab. It was the only place where his brother didn’t bother to come. The only place he could be alone for a damn minute without someone nagging or trying to attack him. In any case he hadn’t expected to make any head way….and had definitely not expected for the machine to actually work. If you could even call it working. When he pulled a switch a flash of light filled the room, half blinding him in the process. When the light cleared...well that’s where it got weird.

There on the ground of the machine was a passed out skeleton. Sans hesitated before getting closer, and looking the prone figure over. This monster looked a bit like him! It was all dressed up fancy...but had the round head and cheeks that he himself had. His bones were white...no damage, nor any scars on them either. Sans scratched his head and then did a check on the other monster. 

SANS  
LV 1  
HP 0.3  
ATK 1  
* close to falling

He felt his eye twitch. What the hell? This had to be a joke! Not only did this monster have HIS name, but shit hp and only ONE LOVE? Sans checked again, but the stats didn’t change, and apparently the condition of this monster was bad. Sans huffed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. What now? This monster would likely dust without help...but it wasn’t like help was exactly available in the Underground. At least not in HIS version of it. Here is was kill or be killed, and a monster dusted everyday. 

Yet...he felt like he should at least try to help this...other him? He was shit at healing though…. Sighing he moved and picked the other him up. He frowned as he noted that this monster seemed heavy for his slightly smaller stature to himself. Pushing that note aside for now, he teleported to the living room, then set the unconscious monster on the couch. Then he did something he knew he would get yelled at for. He called his brother. It only took two rings for his younger brother to pick up. 

“THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT” blunt and loud as always. Sans rolled his eye lights before speaking. “boss, i think ya better get here...fast.” he looked to the other him as he talked. The monster was so still….he was probably already a goner. “i got that machine ta work...but it didn’t act like i thought it would….it uh...brought somethin' here” silence followed for a few moments after, and Sans wondered if Papyrus had been extremely busy with something before now. “I WILL BE THERE SOON” he finally responded, then the line clicked off. Sans sighed and tucked the phone back into his pocket. Now all he had to do was wait for his brother to get home.

\----

Papyrus came home loudly, but that was pretty much the norm. Once he was inside the house he walked up to Sans, and then looked at the couch. “...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” he asked, though he could tell just by looking. Sans shrugged “i dunno, turned on the machine, an this guy appeared….he’s hurt boss” he moved so Papyrus could go closer and do his own check. His brother huffed and then started to send healing to the other him. Sans watched in silence. Though this world was kill or be killed, the brothers knew how to care for one another. In secret of course, they could be dusted showing that kind of thing in public. 

Papyrus was one of the best healers that Sans knew...not that he could boast about it. The short skeleton smiled as Papyrus drew away from the other him. Then Papyrus faced Sans and he felt his smile slip away. His brother was NOT happy...he must have been doing something important or-- The thought was halted when Papyrus wrapped him into a hug. “DO NOT MESS WITH THE MACHINE AGAIN! WHAT IF IT HAD TAKEN YOU AWAY?!” oh. Honestly Sans hadn’t been thinking of it that way, but he supposed it could have happened that way.

“heh...worried bout little ol' me boss?” he asked, smirking. Papyrus released his hold and glared down at him. Sans could only chuckle “okay, i won’ mess with it anymore….but what abou him?” he asked, pointing with his thumb at the new addition to their house right now. Papyrus crossed his arms, a thoughtful look on his face. Sans let his brother think….he had one of the sharpest minds in the Underground, it was why he was the second in command of the royal guard. “FOR NOW, LET HIM REST. WHEN HE WAKES WE WILL QUESTION HIM.” ah...so boss was likely wondering what kind of place the other Sans came from.

“right...so uh, should i tie him up? or somethin??” he didn’t think this monster would attack them...not with only one LOVE. Still he was a stranger...no matter how much alike they looked or were. Papyrus looked to the couch, then back to him “JUST SURROUND HIM WITH MAGIC...AND GET HIM SOME FOOD. I WILL QUESTION HIM WHEN I RETURN” after saying that Papyrus left, slamming the door behind him. Sans didn’t even flinch, it was all part of the act they put on to stay safe in this messed up world. Sans sighed...boss knew he wasn’t the best cook...but maybe some leftovers would be fine. 

That could wait until this other him woke up though. Sans found himself going closer, looking over the other monster carefully. This him was maybe a inch shorter than himself, and seemed more slim...but he had been pretty heavy to lift. Maybe there was hidden weight to him...or the outfit made him look skinnier. Sans frowned and looked over the outfit. It wasn’t like anything he had seen before. Though the black was familiar enough, this him was wearing a blue shirt, and some sort of tie that wasn’t a tie around his neck. It was more like a scarf really...but was short. “huh….” what interested him the most though, was how pristine the bones on this him were. 

Everyone in Underfell had some scars, even him and Papyrus did. This skeleton was nice and smooth though, not a scratch in sight. Must be pampered or something….to wear that kind of outfit. Shaking his head, he withdrew, and went to the kitchen. Looked like he was staying home today, not that he minded. It was better than being on guard duty. Sans got some of the leftovers from last night and made himself a dish. He popped it in the microwave and leaned against a counter as it cooked. Once the ding went off, he took it out and sat in a chair while eating the noodles with his hands.

“that’s not proper….” a voice that was slightly deeper than his said, making him freeze. His gaze went to the couch. The other him was awake, looking at him with white eye lights. His own were red, so that was another difference to note. Taking his brothers orders to heart, he summoned a line of bones around the couch. The other him could still sit up if he wanted to, but wouldn’t be able to do much more than stand in front of the item. After a moment and the other him didn’t even move, he frowned. “yea...well, all the silver is dirty so….” he shrugged and stuffed another handful of noodles into his mouth. 

The other him frowned, then with a lot of effort, sat up. His left hand went to his right arm, like it hurt him or something. “...where am i?” he asked, looking straight to Sans. Sans blinked...and he didn’t think looking someone full on was improper? That was some messed up logic. “underfell” he answered easily, and saw the others brow furrow. Obviously that wasn’t the term he was used to. Sans watched him carefully as he looked around the room. Okay, this was confusing “we need a name for ya...since ya know...i’m sans...your sans….” he said, gaining the others attention. 

“....just call me blue then...or whatever you wish.” he was starting to take off that weird scarf tie, and Sans could see that he was having trouble with his right arm. Was this guy disabled? That was just a cherry on top of everything else. Sans sighed and ate more noodles, making a messy slurp on purpose. A slight furrow of displeasure, quickly covered by a neutral expression. Blue was at least good at hiding his emotions. Well, almost, but Sans was sure he might be the only one to see the difference, since he had his own mask to wear. 

Blue finally got the scarf tie off, and set it to the side, before unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt with just his left hand. It was done quickly, and like Blue was used to doing it with only one hand. Then Sans saw his copy looking at his bones, while sitting straight with both hands on his lap. Sans wanted to fidget, just looking at him. So he stood and went to the kitchen, getting a plate of food ready while washing a fork for Blue. Didn’t know why he bothered, other than he knew that the other skeleton wouldn’t eat without one. 

When the food was done, Sans picked up the plate and entered the room again. Blue was still the same...except now he was just looking straight ahead instead of at the bones around him. What a strange guy. Sans handed over the plate, along with the fork. For a moment Blue just looked at it, before taking it and setting the plate on his lap, with a slight change in his expression. Dislike. Sans sat in his chair and watched at the other ate. Blue took ridiculously small and proper bites, barely opening his teeth to get the noodles into his mouth. 

A small quirk of his bone brow at the first bite had Sans frowning. Blue better not complain about the taste of the boss’ cooking. The other skeleton didn’t...just ate in silence, the time seeming to drag with how slow he ate the food. Blue finished, setting the fork on his plate and then sitting as he had been before starting to eat. Sans stood and got the plate with some of his gravity magic, he noticed Blue watching for a few moments before the white eyelights looked away. Sans wondered why magic seemed to catch his copy’s interest while he went back to the kitchen.

Returning once again he sat to keep watch. Blue didn’t move, didn’t even make a indication that he would ever move while the clock ticked away. How could he sit still like that for so long? Just staring ahead with his back so straight. Sans moved in his chair, noticing a brief flicker of white in his direction as he got more comfortable in his seat. Was it his imagination, or did Blue’s mouth twitch downwards for a moment? Hmm...what other expressions could he draw out of the other? Without that slight movement, someone might think he was a statue. 

Sans scratched at his cheek, then started to pick his teeth with a sharp edge of his finger. There was definitely a frown on Blue’s face now, causing him to smirk. Sans picked the rest of his teeth slowly, enjoying the deep frown that was forming on the other’s face. It was almost disappointing when he ran out of teeth, the frown fading back into the neutral expression. Sans shifted in his seat and started to drum his fingers against the arm rest. He quirked a brow as Blue’s expression tightened, his eyes narrowing just slightly. Oh, so he didn’t like when folk drummed their fingers??

Probably thought of it as useless motion. Sans grinned and continued to drum his fingers, sometimes varying how he drummed them. He noticed Blue move his hands, gripping them together as the drumming continued. Sans wanted to chuckle, it was so amusing seeing how uncomfortable he was making the other. It was strange how he didn’t say anything to Sans though. Normally someone would tell him to stop things that annoyed them. Hmm…. Sans suddenly stopped, straightening in his seat. He saw Blue’s expression change again, his white eyelights coming to Sans again. 

After a moment, the door banged open. Blue actually flinched. Sans finally let out a chuckle and stood, facing his brother. “hey boss, welcome back” he moved as his brother did, the tall skeleton facing the skeleton on the couch. “he says to call him blue. i fed him some leftovers, and he hasn’t really moved past sitting up an eating.” Information download for his brother, who crossed his arms with a huff. Sans shrugged and stood nearby. He didn’t want to stay for the interrogation...but boss would want him to stay. 

Sans found himself watching the other him closely as his brother started.


	3. Questions

He sat still, gaze going forward in the neutral way he knew was proper. The monster that looked like him was to his right...the tall skeleton he didn’t come close to recognizing was in front of him. The now dubbed ‘Blue’ would not waver as he sat there. This could not be real...yet he had eaten food and the furniture he sat on seemed solid enough. It had to be real...but that would mean he was not in his home anymore. That worried him greatly. What were the King and Queen to do without his aid? Also...who had healed him?

Blue had noticed the odd magic when he woke. It was not like the Queen’s which was warm and kind. Though it had done the job of healing correctly, it felt harsh in comparison. The tall skeleton moved, breaking his thoughts and causing him to blink. The tall skeleton had moved so he was eye to eye with Blue. Red magic burned in the eye sockets in front of him...the same color that the one who looked like him and had his name bore. Blue had never seen such red eyes before. Besides blinking, he made no move. It wasn’t proper to move.

A few moments passed, the two meeting each other's gaze. The tall monster seemed to be studying him, and Blue gripped at his hands. It was not his place to tell the other how improper he was being. When he had said something when he woke, that had been most improper of him. Still, the other Sans had not told him off for it, or seemed to have noticed the slip at all. Of course since then he had quickly learned that things worked different in this ‘Underfell’.

Even the magic was different, a harsh red instead of just white. It made him want to ask questions about where he was...to learn more. Hopefully find out how he got here, and how he might get back home. Surely there was a way. If he had gotten here by some means...then he could get back the same way. Still, he held back his curiosity….it would be bad to speak his mind in the current situation. Finally the taller monster stood straight, breaking the eye contact. 

Blue continued to look forward, not daring to follow the others movements. “WHO ARE YOU?” the question was loud and harsh, a edge lying under the words. Blue glanced up momentarily, then looked forward again. “...sans, but you can call me blue if it lessens confusion” He saw the tall monster move, looking towards the copy of him nearby. The other him shrugged and the tall one looked back to him. “WHERE ARE YOU FROM?” that was a bit harder to answer. He wasn’t sure what his home would be called...so he answered as honestly as he could.

“the castle” it was his home...the proud building where the royals resided. He heard a scoff off to the side, and felt his expression tighten slightly. It was irritating how the other Sans could provoke his emotions so easily. The tall skeleton moved within his sight again “WHERE THE KING RESIDES? THAT’S RIDICULOUS.” Blue met the red gaze feeling agitated that he would not be believed...besides…. “both the queen and king reside there. today is a most grievous day for them, and i must get back to them and my duties.” he resolutely continued to meet the tall skeletons gaze. 

Silence fell, the red meeting his white, Blue just stared right back, unaware that his irritation was showing clearly. The tall monster stood straight again “DUTIES? WHAT WOULD THOSE BE EXACTLY?” Blue stared forward, the minutes ticking by. They would not believe him...if they did not believe he was from the castle. Sighing he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. “i am the royal advisor” he said. Movement had him opening his eyes again, and he saw his copy in front of him again. “bull shit!” the other Sans spat at him, looking furious. Blue finally moved, putting his left hand on his chest. His right was numb from wearing his device for too long. 

“i swear it on my soul, and my stats will say as much as well” he lowered his hand, and felt them both check him. Sans scoffed and sulked away to a corner, the tall skeleton only rubbed his chin. Blue went back to his formal sitting, just wanting to go home. Just wanting to rest in his chambers. “YOU SAID TODAY WAS GRIEVOUS...WHY?” Blue looked up, trying to see if it was a trick question. The other skeleton seemed to honestly want to know, so he looked forward again. “the royal children have passed away. today is their funeral”

The silence was instant and deafening. Blue could feel a edge of anger coming from the corner that his copy had gone to. Suddenly the bones vanished and a structure like a head was in front of him, magic gathering at his maw. “stop spouting lies! the children died centuries ago!!” Sans shouted. Blue felt his soul sink. Were their homes that different? Unconsciously his hand went to his chest, which was hurting again. No...not now, he must stay awake and present. There was magic aimed at him still, something raw he had never seen or used himself.

“i...assure you, i speak only the truth….” he stared down that magic, and felt himself sway. It was not like him to faint at power….it must be whatever ailment was bothering him today. He heard a crack and then arms were around him, catching him. Blue blinked away the dizziness, aware that it was the tall skeleton who had caught him. The long arms straightened him out, setting him against the back of the couch. Though he hated being against the soft cushion instead of sitting properly, he had to admit that it felt good. 

The head structure was gone, and the other Sans was brooding in his corner. Blue looked to the tall skeleton “...may i...ask something?” of course that was also a question, but it was best not to blurt out his curiosity. The tall skeleton withdrew from him, giving a nod. “...who...are you?” darkness was threatening his vision, but he fought it as the tall skeleton blinked in surprise. The tall one looked to the other him, who was now glaring at the ground in anger. Huffing the tall one looked back to him “I AM THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS OF COURSE!!” Blue blinked slowly, he was losing his fight to keep awake.

“...papyrus...don’t...know that….name….” he felt himself sliding as he lost the fight. Again he was caught, and he passed out being held by the strange monster.

===

Papyrus laid the limp form on the couch, then drew away while crossing his arms. So this was his brother...or rather a version of him from what seemed to be a different world. One where the royal children had just died. One where the King still ruled with his Queen. One where he was the advisor, a role that didn’t even exist in this world. The King took only his only advice. Also it seemed that this Sans...no Blue...if he didn’t know his name….. He did not have a brother, or a Papyrus at all in his world. Odd. 

Papyrus looked to Sans, who was sulking in the corner. Papyrus moved towards him, knowing that his older brother was not willing to believe his counter self. “SANS” he said, drawing his brothers attention. “I WANT YOU TO GET HIM OUT OF THAT RIDICULOUS OUTFIT” at the very least that jacket needed to be removed, or something to make the other monster more comfortable. It was apparent from the others movements that he was not used to wearing such attire. That and maybe it would help him in other areas as well...it certainly could not be normal for the monster to pass out like that. 

Sans sneered “ya do it, i ain’ touching no liar.” Papyrus wanted to slap his brother, but held back, forming a fist instead. “HE IS YOU! I WOULD NOT CHANGE YOU, SO I WILL NOT CHANGE HIM!! JUST MAKE SURE HE IS AWAKE FIRST!” with this order issued, he stormed off to his room, slamming the door for real. In his room he sighed deeply and went to his computer. Papyrus typed a little bit and read the information that popped up as quickly as he could. What Sans had said was true, their version had died centuries ago. Still, he was seeing if there had ever been an advisor to the royal pair. Not that he didn’t believe Blue...the other monster really had no reason to lie…

It was just pure curiosity on his part. Plus the more information he could gain on the past, the better he could move forward into the future. 

===

Sans didn’t want to touch Blue. There was no way that they stuff he said was true. Royal Advisor? What a laugh, the monster couldn’t even use his right arm properly. Sighing in frustration, he moved, looking over the passed out monster. So weak….so easy to dust and just say it was natural causes. Boss would likely believe it. Stretching out his hand he let his magic flow carefully...just one hit, and this lying sack of bones would be a pile of dust on their couch. Sans formed a red bone knife, crude and sharp and lifted his arm. Just one strike….

Blue moved, muttering in his sleep. Sans froze for a moment, then lowered his hand slowly. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t sure why not, but there it was. Sighing he let the magic vanish and crossed his arms over his chest. Why did this bother him so much? It wasn’t like Blue was important to him...or this world. They had gotten the information they needed...so they didn’t need the monster anymore. Right? Sans just stared at the prone figure frowning deeply. He kinda wished he had not called boss, and had just dusted this monster when he first appeared.   
Too late now. Grunting he moved and sat, waiting for the other to wake.


	4. Cracked

Blue woke again more naturally, and sat up rubbing at his face. Then a sound made him freeze and he looked over to see his counterpart. Oh...so that had not been a dream. He lowered his hand and went into his formal sitting position, while his counterpart came closer. “...why don’ yer dust already?” there was a crudeness to the voice that made Blue want to shiver. He couldn’t show how he disliked it. Also, no matter what pain he may be in, he must not fall. “my king and queen need me.” he answered, earning a low growl. His copy backed off “boss wants yer to get changed” Blue blinked and looked to Sans in confusion. “why?” what was wrong with his clothes? Sure he wouldn’t mind getting the jacket and arm device off...but there was no reason to get rid of the rest of his outfit. Sans shrugged “probably cus yer look weird. no one else wears clothes like yers.” well of course they wouldn’t! Blue didn’t say that outloud as he stood.

He slipped off the jacket, placing it with his ascot. Then he rolled up his sleeves, exposing the device on his right arm. Glancing to Sans, he saw a odd expression on the other. Sighing internally he looked to the device and then carefully summoned his magic. Instant pain from his soul had him gasping in surprise, his left hand going to his chest. “what….why can’t i?” in his moment of confusion and panic he forgot Sans was there, and didn’t hear a door upstairs open. Blue concentrated on his soul, and brought it out. His eyelights guttered out as he stared at the white heart shaped item. Now, he knew for sure that his soul wasn’t the strongest thing...but it certainly had not had the cracks all along it that were there now. Why? What had changed...besides the children dying?

A dull throb had him frowning, his eyelights coming back into focus. Was that it? His hope couldn’t take the deaths of the beloved children? Blue blinked and felt a dread wash over him. Even if he did return home...he would only last a few more months...a year if he was extremely lucky. Gritting his teeth he gripped his own soul, the pressure making his whole body ache dully. Sans was right...why didn’t he just-- “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” the loud voice made him flinch and he was rudely brought back to being aware of his surroundings. Sans was holding his left arm, trying to pry his fingers from around his poor soul. Papyrus was standing nearby, looking...shocked? Concerned? Blue couldn’t really tell. He blinked and took in the situation as they might see it. To them it probably looked like he was about to crush his soul. Well...the thought had certainly passed his mind momentarily. 

“oh, don’t get your knickers in a knot.” he said, the phrasing something he only used in extremely stressful situations. He focused on his soul again “just trying to get access to my magic is all….” his soul glowed, and he could feel the immense power that had never matched with the rest of his stats. Sans let go of him in that moment. That power was part of the reason he was the advisor. His hand started to glow and he gave a relieved smile. The magic was still there...but the cracks were limiting his access to it. He would have to be careful...but he should at least be able to rid himself of the device…. Blue raised his right arm, switching the grip on his soul to his injured arm. It was utterly frustrating that he had to do it this way...but his right arm was a angry mass of pain that he couldn’t handle anymore with a straight face. Concentrating on the flow of magic, the device started to shift. White magic, quite similar to how Sans had floated the plate earlier, started to loosen the screws that kept the device on his arm. 

Parts clanked to the ground, until finally he was rid of it. He sighed in relief and let his right arm go slack, it dangled uselessly at his side as his soul returned to his body. Using his good arm he physically moved his right one until his hand was safely tucked into his pocket. Blue looked to the two nearby, first to Sans who had a conflict of emotions on his face, then to Papyrus, who still had that expression he couldn’t quite place on his face. Well, this was awkward “you two should see your faces...it’s like you’re worried over me.” he said, and the tension snapped away in a explosion of hate from one and concern from the other. “like hell i am!” Sans shouted, looking away pointedly. “I AM ONLY WORRIED THAT I CANNOT GET MORE INFORMATION FROM YOU!!” a fine front, but Blue heard something deeper to his voice. White eyelights went to Papyrus...and he smiled “very well, but if i answer more of your queries, then i must request that some of my own be answered in return” Papyrus blinked, seemed to think over his wording and then gave a sharp nod in answer. 

Blue felt a wash of…content? Something washing over him. They seemed reluctant to ask about his soul….and he was glad about that, since he wasn’t completely sure about the cause of its condition. Only that he had to be more careful...and that he had a short amount of time to be around. If they didn’t know he would die…well, that was fine by him. A sad thought went to his King and Queen...if he didn’t return home, they would never know what had happened to him. Would they mourn for him as they would for their children? Blue closed his eyes, steading his pounding soul. He must not dwell to much on it, and just see what he could do to return. Opening his eyes, he focused again on Papyrus “first though, may i request some more of those...noodles?” it wasn’t a dish that he was familiar with, though he knew it was some sort of pasta. 

Papyrus practically beamed “OF COURSE! IT IS MY GREAT COOKING AFTER ALL!!” with that said he went off to the kitchen, Blue watching him before looking to Sans. “....your...brothers right?” he asked, gaining a red glare in his direction. “of course we are! yer have a brother, don’ ya?” Blue felt a sinking and shook his head “no….it was just me” and his...father...but that man had no real connection to the short advisor anymore. Blue saw a flicker of doubt on Sans’ face, and the advisor just looked at him, his eye lights piercing. “you’re like a stubborn child. what reason do i have to lie about anything?” Sans gave a light flinch, then looked back to Blue. They stared at each other for a bit, then Sans looked away with a huff. “heh, it’s a shame, paps is the coolest monster in the underground!” Blue blinked at the praise, but...the words...struck something inside his soul. “...under...ground?” he could hear his own disbelief seeping into the words. 

Sans looked to him, and Blue caught some movement from the kitchen as Sans stood straighter. “what?” it was a partial snarl, and Blue frowned. “you said...underground...so is this place…?” Sans seemed...shocked to say the least, and he looked to the tall figure that was now next to him. Blue slowly moved his gaze to Papyrus, who was holding a plate of food with wide eye sockets. Blue felt something drain from him, and he put a hand to his chest “you….where is this? please...tell me!” there was something desperate in his tone and the brothers exchanged a glance, looking both shocked and worried. Sans faced forward again “we...are under mt.ebbot? that’s gotta be the same right???” both brothers were looking at him now, and he could feel a panic attack threatening to overtake him. “n...no...mt.ebbot is…” he swallowed looking between the two “it’s a active volcano...no one can go near it without...dying….” in the history of his world, it was said to be the first volcano, seeping its lava since the dawn of time. Sans blinked and Papyrus set the plate down on a table Blue hadn’t noticed until now. “WHERE IS THE CASTLE THEN?” 

Blue wondered if he should answer...but the way they were looking at him. He avoided their gaze and chose to stare ahead. “the...monster city of new hope...on the surface right near a lake for the water monsters…humans come all the time, for trade and living quarters.” the tense atmosphere was back. “what about the war?” Sans asked, causing Blue to blink and bring his attention to the other him. “war?” as far as he knew, there had never been one. “THE WAR BETWEEN MONSTERS AND HUMANS! THEY ARE THE REASON WE ARE SEALED IN THIS MOUNTAIN!!” Blue was feeling dizzy as he looked to Papyrus. Were they pulling his leg? After a moment or two he realized they had no more reason to lie than he did. “..there…we would never...the humans help us and we help them…no reason to fight” Silence fell the three each in their own shocked state. Blue was starting to feel a constant pain in his chest, then his knees buckled. They were underground...in a mountain that in his world was too dangerous to even approach. Humans…a solid ally to the monsters in his world…had trapped monsters here in this world. It was too different. A sharp pain went through his body, and he grunted. He felt hands on him...words that were too mangled in his distress.

Healing...harsh but efficient had him blinking and looking for the source. Papyrus…. Blue blinked again, and then felt himself collapse. His soul...it was too weak….already cracked badly...he gripped at his chest. Blue couldn’t handle it….he felt another sharp pain, and heard a loud crack. He….couldn’t….. Darkness filled his vision. 

===  
Sans and Papyrus were shocked, but both acted when the third skeleton started to hyperventilate. The brothers weren’t sure how to help...a big shock like this...and they had seen the condition of Blue’s soul. Papyrus sent healing, trying to calm Blue, who looked at the taller brother with a mixture of pain and shock. Papyrus felt Blue’s soul giving out...and increased his efforts. Blue collapsed completely, and Papyrus looked to Sans with a panic of his own. His brother looked helplessly back...regretting his words when Blue woke the second time. Blue was right…none of them had a reason to lie in this situation. Papyrus cried out and Sans snapped to attention, then felt his soul lurch when he saw what had caused Papyrus to voice his anguish. Blue’s body was convulsing, bones rattling and…the skeleton’s right arm was starting to fade to dust.


	5. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a update on some stuff guys

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I kind of vanished off the face of the earth when it comes to updates. Lately I haven't felt motivated to write, despite loving writing. I also haven't updated this because I am unsure of the direction I want to take in the next chapter. I had a loose idea, but for some reason I can't seem to flesh it out properly for you guys. I don't really have any one to bounce ideas off of either so its just me and my easily distracted brain. I am trying my best to continue with my work, so try to be patient with me okay?

Love you all and thanks for all the comments and Kudos!   
~Ash


End file.
